Bailar contigo
by Sra Interesante
Summary: Hermione Granger, prefecta perfecta, heroína de guerra, la bruja más brillante de su generación. Y una completa ignorante en cuanto al amor. Por supuesto que eso no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante nadie. Dramione. Cada capítulo esté inspirado en una canción.
1. Amor fingido

Amor fingido

 _"Alegría cuando tú te vas"_

-Tenemos que hablar-.

3 palabras que generalmente son el comienzo de una catástrofe.

3 palabras que generan temor.

3 palabras que ella ya estaba esperando.

Hermione dejó de leer el libro que tenía entre las manos y levantó la mirada para observar a quién había irrumpido en su santuario interrumpiendo la lectura. Y ahí estaba él, alto, imponente, sin la sonrisa traviesa que siempre adornaba sus labios cuando hablaba con ella. Bueno, casi siempre. Últimamente esa sonrisa estaba ausente. Sus ojos no brillaban, un velo de tristeza en ellos los opacaba por completo.

Ella asintió suavemente.

-Lo sé Ron-.

-Esto... -señalo con la mano, primero a ella y luego a él -esto no está funcionando- dijo y su voz se quebró un poco, -cada día funciona menos-. Un gesto derrotado cruzo por su rostro mientras un sonoro suspiro salía de sus labios.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar los azules ojos de Ron y sólo atinó a tomar su mano entre la suyas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, quizás nos precipitamos…- un suspiro y un beso en su mano.

-Tal vez- sentenció él con la voz dura, - gracias por todo, nunca me olvides- se dio la vuelta rápidamente, antes de que las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaran por sus mejillas y salió del lugar dejando a Hermione envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Ella suspiró y volteó para admirar el paisaje por la ventana de la torre sin levantarse de su asiento. Realmente ya lo venía venir, no le sorprendía en lo mínimo que su relación con Ron terminara de ese modo; eran tan diferentes, tan opuestos, que cada día era más difícil llegar a un punto medio con él. Las chispas saltaban entre ellos a la menor provocación.

Lo que en verdad le sorprendía es que no sentía dolor, no estaba triste, no había lágrimas. Más bien había ¿alivio? ¿alegría?

La realidad la golpeó tan fuerte que se levantó haciendo caer la silla en el proceso. Se sentía liberada. ¿Cuándo había pasado de amar ciegamente a Ron a no sentir nada por él? ¿De verdad no sentía nada? Si, ahí había algo aun, cariño incondicional, aprecio, amor, pero amor fraterno. Nada más. Y entonces todo pareció encajar.

Se acercó a la ventana de su santuario, una torre en el ala oeste del castillo que la profesora McGonagall les había facilitado a ella, Harry y Ron luego de que Hermione le pidiera un lugar en el que pudieran descansar de las miradas que los tres siempre atraían cuando recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts; y empezó a recordar.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que la guerra había terminado; la reconstrucción del castillo, los honores a los caídos, las lágrimas de dolor, el alivio de saber que sus padres estaban a salvo, la invitación para regresar a terminar sus estudios que ella había aceptado sin dudar, todo parecía tan lejano.

-Por favor, no me dejen sola- les había pedido a Harry y Ron, y ellos habían regresado a regañadientes para estar con ella. Los tres habían sido invitados para seguir la carrera de aurores sin necesidad de terminar sus estudios. Ellos aceptaron inmediatamente. Ella no. Sus intereses no iban por ahí. Sin embargo, mientras reorganizaban todo en el ministerio, les pidió que la acompañaran para disfrutar de su compañía antes de que tuvieran tanto trabajo que no los pudiera ver fácilmente.

-Pero Mione- le dijo Ron- no necesitamos volver, eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco, estoy seguro de que podrías aprobar los éxtasis sin abrir un libro de nuevo-. Harry asintió completamente de acuerdo con Ron. Por supuesto que sabían como adularla. Pero en realidad necesitaba regresar, cerrar ese ciclo para poder sanar sus heridas.

Había convivido con ellos un año entero, viviendo situaciones que nadie podría entender. Pensar en separase de Harry y Ron la hacía estremecerse al principio. Sufría sin las pociones para dormir sin soñar. Pero poco a poco iban regresando su confianza y valor habituales, poco a poco volvía a ser ella misma. Por supuesto que lo haría, ella era Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta, la bruja más brillante de su generación. Lograría recuperarse de sus demonios y saldría adelante cuando ellos se fueran, mientras tanto tenía hasta Navidad para disfrutar de su compaña antes de que ingresaran a la academia de aurores.

Cuando las clases habían empezado ellos trataban de pasar lo más desapercibidos que fuera posible. Misión imposible. Lugar al que iban una ola de murmullos y cuchicheos se levantaba de inmediato. Dedos señalándolos discreta e indiscretamente, miradas, susurros, exclamaciones y voces ahogadas. Chicas sonrientes que se acercaban tratando de atraer la atención de un abochornado Harry o de un petulante Ron, con risas histéricas y caídas de ojos. Chicos que pedían autógrafos, fotos, consejos o que les contaran su versión de los hechos.

Al principio ella moría de risa y trataba de encontrar el lado divertido de la situación. Pero llego un punto en que no lo pudo soportar más. Así que se dirigió a la profesora McGonagall para pedir ayuda y la recibió en forma de una torre sólo para ellos tres; lo más alejada de la mayoría de los lugares concurridos, pero cerca de las habitaciones de Gryffindor. Ella había construido su santuario allí.

-Mione, este lugar está muy lejos, siempre que venimos llego tarde a todos lados- se quejaba Ron, cuya repentina popularidad parecía no afectarle realmente.

Ron…

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Ah, sí, el beso. Después de sufrir al ver como Lavender y Ron se enredaban en todos los rincones del castillo, Hermione creyó firmemente que Ron era el amor de su vida. Sufrió horrores cuando él decidió abandonarlos a ella y Harry en medio de la batalla contra Voldemort, pero todos sus sentimientos hacía él volvieron potenciados cuando Ron regresó y le mostró su verdadero valor. O eso pensó ella hasta el beso.

Hermione siempre creyó que su primer beso sería una explosión de fuegos pirotécnicos sacudiendo todo su sistema y haciéndola estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Un momento mágico que llenaría su vida e iluminaría el vacío que se había instalado en su corazón.

Y llegó el momento. Y nada pasó. Había una chispa, sí, pero no toda la revolución que ella esperaba.

Creyó que se debía a las circunstancias del momento: en medio de una batalla de vida o muerte, con el estrés de no saber si al otro día viviría para ver la luz del sol y muerta de preocupación por Harry siendo cazado por Voldemort, definitivamente el escenario perfecto para un primer beso. Y se aseguró a si misma que si sobrevivían ese día y lo volvía a besar sentiría todas esas revoluciones en el corazón.

Cuando todo pasó la relación con Ron se dio naturalmente. En verdad lo anhelaba, se estremecía de emoción cuando pensaba en él, disfrutaba su compañía, le gustaba abrazarlo y cuando lo besaba… Nada, el vacío inundando todo su ser.

Analítica como era, Hermione pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente. No era amor, lo quería, sí, pero no era amor. Al principio se aterró.

-Por Merlín, ¿que voy a hacer?-. La preocupación no dejaba que pudiera concentrase en otra cosa. Tener que decirle a Ron que no lo quería como él esperaba la llenaba de culpa. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Ginny, un consejo, algo que la guiara para salir de ese horrible bache en el que parecía haber caído. -Además, no me puedo acercar a Ginny y soltar un "Hey Gin, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me sentía más excitada cuando Victor Krum me besaba los nudillos que cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo con tu hermano"- las carcajadas salieron de su garganta en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Además, su relación se había enfriado considerablemente, ya no eran las amigas cercanas de antes. Definitivamente hablar con Ginny no era opción.

Un suspiro sonoro salió, afortunadamente Harry y Ron no se paraban por su santuario tan seguido.

Al principio Harry había encontrado el lugar perfecto y durante un tiempo se había ocultado ahí junto con ella, después Ginny llegó al rescate de su relación y dejó de aparecer cada vez más seguido. Ron estaba ahí con ella en todo momento, esperando, cazando la oportunidad de poder tener un acercamiento más intimo con ella. Harry los dejaba solos sospechosamente y Hermione terminó convencida de que ambos habían hablado al respecto, el regreso de Ginny había sido la cereza en el pastel para que Harry dejara de acudir. Sin embargo, ella nunca cedió, no podía, no sin amor. Él pareció entenderlo pero mientras pasaba el tiempo cada vez su carácter explosivo salía a flote más seguido.

-Mione, es lo más natural, no debes de estar tan aprensiva al respecto- le dijo un día que ella lo había rechazado nuevamente. -Soy un hombre que tiene necesidades que satisfacer-. La pelea fue monumental y desde entonces Ron ya no iba tan seguido a la torre.

-¿Por qué seguimos juntos?, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decir adiós y dejar de fingir?- Su cerebro daba vueltas, en realidad le hubiera gustado tener a alguien con quien platicar sus problemas, a quién pedir apoyo, o simplemente que la escucharan hablar. Pero ella no era de las personas que hablaran de sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, al contrario, ella era Hermione _prefecta perfecta_ Granger, heroína de guerra, la bruja más brillante de su generación. -Y una completa ignorante en cuanto a sentimientos- pensó amargamente, eso no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ante nadie.

Entonces Ron regresaba a ella con sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado al pedirle perdón, a prometer que no volvería a suceder y se sentía tan culpable por su falta de amor, que sonreía y volvía a aceptar los besos que llenaban de vacío su ser.

Ahora todo había acabado finalmente. Tranquilidad, alegría, paz eran las palabras que se formaron en su mente. Se sentía liberada y egoístamente bien de no haber tenido que ser ella quien acabara con la relación. Pero estaba la otra parte, esa que estaba llena de culpa por no sentir ni un poquito de dolor con su reciente rompimiento. Esa noche no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano aprontándose para asistir al gran comedor. Tarareando una melodía que se le había pegado en algún lado, llegó a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar favorito. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó la última pelea que había tenido con Ron en ese lugar. Ese día él había tenido entrenamiento de quidditch y había llegado a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mione, ¿podrías servirme un jugo y algo de comer? Vengo muerto-. Al principio ella pensó que estaba bromeando pero al ver su expresión se dio cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y no quieres que te de la comida en la boca también? - él sabía que había estado tres noches sin parar, preparando un trabajo para aritmancia, ultimando detalles y durmiendo cada que tenía algunos minutos libres, y a pesar de todo llegaba a hablarle sobre cansancio. Harry y Ginny se lanzaron una mirada de terror, dijeron algo sobre hablar con Dean, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, y huyeron despavoridos de ahí. Definitivamente sus peleas iban escalando cada vez más frecuentemente.

\- Sólo le estoy pidiendo a mi novia que me sirva algo de comer, no veo por qué te tienes que molestar- la voz de Ron cada vez más alta.

-Que soy tu novia, no tu madre Ron, yo también estoy cansada, llevo tres noches trabajando sin parar, lo sabes-. Ella trataba de no subir el tono pero le era difícil. La mirada de él le reveló que en realidad no se acordaba. -¿Lo olvidaste? No puedo creerlo, llevo una semana hablándote de mi proyecto, entonces ¿no me escuchabas?- Otra mirada llena de culpa y Ron intentando encogerse en su asiento no eran una buena señal. Se levantó antes de perder la calma por compoleto y salió directo a su santuario, sin embargo, a medio camino decidió buscar otro lugar. Seguramente Ron iría a buscarla y no tenía ganas de volver a escuchar sus disculpas. Nunca notó la mirada que no perdió detalle de su pelea con Ron ni la sonrisa burlona cuando se perdió en dirección al lago.

-Si te quedas ahí te encontrará pronto, y, por lo que veo, no quieres que te encuentre-. Una voz familiar, varonil y un tanto arrogante la sobresaltó al sacarla de sus pensamientos. -Ven conmigo, te mostraré un lugar en donde suelo pasar el tiempo-.

-¡Malfoy! Que casi me da un infarto- bromeó ella y lo siguió al claro que se escondía tras una formación rocosa y en medio de los árboles. -Un lugar perfecto- exclamó cuando él le mostro con una exagerada reverencia el sitio. -Gracias Malfoy-.

Draco Malfoy. Su antiguo enemigo, su nuevo amigo, poco a poco habían ido construyendo una relación, un tanto forzada al principio, sin embargo, cada vez se estrechaba y se volvía más profunda.

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos verlo nuevamente ahí, dispuesto a retomar el curso, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pocos sabían que era parte de su sentencia. Hermione, Harry y Ron habían testificado a su favor durante los juicios. Bueno, Ron había hecho un berrinche monumental negándose a hacerlo. Pero al final terminó accediendo después de la magistral defensa de Hermione hablando sobre el amor a la familia, los prejuicios heredados, la falta de opciones y la exposición a situaciones horribles a tan corta edad. Incluso Malfoy tenía en su semblante lo más cercano a una expresión de emoción y agradecimiento cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Luego todo fue indiferencia, se saludaban, compartían clases. Un par de "¿cómo estás? ¿Bien? Me alegra". Pero nada más. Hasta ese día.

Hermione había salido de su santuario para actualizar su biblioteca regresando los tomos que ya había leído y poder tomar prestados unos nuevos cuando escucho unas voces en el pasillo.

-Maldito mortífago, ya verás lo que te espera- luego golpes y carcajadas. Hermione se acercó discretamente a ver que ocurría y lo que vio la llenó de indignación. Malfoy en el suelo, sus cosas regadas a su alrededor, en medio de un grupo de estudiantes, siendo golpeado cruelmente y sin piedad. Sin embargo, ni un solo sonido salía de sus labios.

-¡50 puntos menos para Ravenclaw!- Salió apresurada de su escondite, sacando la varita y apuntando a la docena de estudiantes que se quedaron petrificados con una mueca de terror en el rostro. – Y váyanse en este momento antes de que sean 100 puntos- vociferó llena de rabia al ver la cara cubierta de sangre del slytherin.

La fría mirada de él mientras ella se agachaba a recoger las cosas, con un rápido movimiento de varita puso todo en su lugar y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Rápido Malfoy, vámonos antes de que recuerden que ya no soy prefecta y regresen a golpearnos a ambos-. Sin embargo, por pura costumbre volteó hacía los relojes de rubíes para ver el momento justo cuando varios de ellos se esfumaban del reloj de Ravenclaw. -Vaya, no me lo esperaba- murmuró entre dientes mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la enfermería. Sin embargo, él no la siguió.

-¿Qué esperas? Hay que curar esas heridas- Lo apremió.

-No creo que regresen por ti- contestó Malfoy al fin. - No quiero ir a la enfermería, odio que me vean así-. Se señaló a sí mismo mientras un gesto de desagrado y dolor aparecía en su rostro.

Hermione no se dejó intimidar y lo tomó de un brazo.

-Muy bien, si no quieres acudir a la enfermería entonces ven conmigo, te puedo ayudar-. Y sin esperar respuesta lo arrastró hasta su santuario. Sorprendentemente él no puso objeción.

Llegaron a la torre y ella sacó su botiquín de su bolso de cuentas. Sabía que ya no lo necesitaba, pero al principio tenerlo a su lado le daba una sensación de seguridad, de protección. Al menos ahora era capaz de dejarlo en la torre y no llevarlo a todas partes ante las burlas de Ron y la mirada indescifrable de Harry. En un momento Malfoy estaba completamente curado de las heridas.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras una eficiente enfermera- se sorprendió al escucharlo dirigirle más de 3 palabras forzadas. -Gracias Granger… por todo-. Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios y ella levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

-No hay de qué Malfoy, pero creo estar segura de que no es la primera vez que ocurre, ¿cierto? Tienes que hablar con McGonagall, no está bien lo que estás pasando-.

-Prefiero no tener más problemas, creo haberte mencionado que odio que me vean así- una sonrisa de medio lado y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

-Malfoy- llamó ella con duda -este lugar, es sólo para Ron, Harry y yo, puedes venir aquí cuando gustes, ellos no vienen regularmente, y tampoco creo que tengan problema de que estés aquí. Hablaré con McGonagall sobre el asunto porque esta situación no debería repetirse.- La mirada de Malfoy reflejó sorpresa pero también un pequeño atisbo de gratitud. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó mientras ella lo observaba en la distancia.

Realmente se había sorprendido cuando lo escucho darle las gracias. "Por todo" le había dicho y ella había entendido a qué se refería. Cuando estuvo presente en los juicios y lo vio tan vulnerable, tan roto, no pudo menos que defenderlo. Por Merlín, que eran sólo unos niños jugando a la guerra manipulados por un loco y sus ideales de pureza

Lo que nunca le iba a contar a nadie es que en aquella ocasión, cuando estuvo en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando Bellatrix llevó a Draco a reconocerlos, ella estaba segura de que él los iba a delatar, que gritaría sus nombres a todo pulmón y después se reiría de ella mientras disfrutaba como los torturaban a los tres. Y sintió terror. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que trastocó todo su ser.

Él se acercó a regañadientes casi sin mirarlos y negó conocerlos, a pesar de que Hermione vio claramente la sorpresa en su rostro al verlos ahí. En ese instante, mientras Bellatrix la torturaba para sacarle información, ella vio sus grises ojos y lo que descubrió la sorprendió tanto que pudo sacar valor para soportar los crucios sin volverse loca de dolor. _El quería estar allí tanto como ella._ Fue todo un shock darse cuenta de que Malfoy no era el horrible mortífago que siempre había pensado, si no tan sólo una víctima de las circunstancias.

A partir de ahí su opinión sobre él había cambiado radicalmente, sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de ayudarlo.

Después de que McGonagall accediera a su propuesta con evidente entusiasmo, poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la silenciosa presencia de Malfoy en su santuario. Harry y Ron parecían haberlo tomado con calma hasta que un berrinche de Ron volvió a sacudirla con intensidad.

-¿Y por qué tienes que estar con él todo el tiempo?- rugía Ron a todo pulmón mientras ella trataba de calmar las cosas frente a un indiferente Malfoy. Habían estado estudiando para el examen de pociones y ella había decidido saltarse la salida a Hogsmeade para repasar algunas fórmulas que estaba preparando para ayudar a Harry y Ron.

Por supuesto, a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Pasas todo el tiempo con tus causas perdidas Hermione, ¿qué acaso los malditos elfos ya no son suficiente? ¿Ahora también te vas a dedicar a rescatar ex mortífagos y asesinos? -el color rojo de la cara de Ron competía fácilmente con su cabello.

-Ron, no puedes decir esas cosas en serio- escandalizada, Hermione volteó a ver a Malfoy con una expresión de disculpa, pero éste ni siquiera los miraba. Ron salió hecho una furia, azotando la puerta del lugar y ella se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia la salida y la rabia recorriendo su ser.

-No deberías permitir que él te hable así- la voz fría de Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos y fue entonces que notó las lágrimas en sus mejillas. -Quizás seas Hermione _jodidamente inteligente_ Granger, pero ahora no parece haber muchas luces ahí- apuntó a su cabeza con el dedo índice.

Malfoy abandonó el lugar para darle su espacio con su clásica expresión indiferente, ella secó sus lágrimas dispuesta a no dejar salir una más. Tenía que hablar con Ron, estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas más que nunca. Este amor fingido tenía que llegar a su fin.

Un par de días después él llegó a la torre para terminar la relación y ella por fin se sintió en paz.

 **Notas.**

Después de muchos años, regreso a fanfiction después de darle forma a este pequeño fic que surgió escuchando la canción _Amor fingido_ de Puerto Candelaria.

Sólo son 3 capítulos - 4 cuando mucho- cada uno escrito bajo el influjo de una canción. Hermione es mi personaje favorito del mundo de HP y por supuesto amo leer historias sobre ella y Draco porque tampoco concibo que terminara con Ron.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Mi corazón

_Mi corazón_

 _Mi corazón palpita por tu encuentro  
obsesionado con volverte a ver._

Draco Malfoy no podía resistirlo más. En cualquier momento se levantaría y golpearía a aquel idiota que gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sujetaba el libro de pociones entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que había empezado a doler y sus nudillos ahora estaban tan blancos como su albina piel podía estar.

Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro no cambió un ápice. Años de su vida ocultando sus emociones lo habían vuelto un maestro en evitar mostrar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera indiferencia. Aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de poder mantener las apariencias. La escena ante sus ojos realmente lo estaba molestando, por eso decidió voltear hacia otro lado. A e _lla_ no le gustaría que se inmiscuyera, de eso sí estaba seguro.

Cuando el idiota se marchó por fin su primer impulso fue acercarse a _ella_ y consolarla. Le hubiera gustado poder decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Desafortunadamente él no sabía hacer esas cosas. Lo suyo era la ironía, el humor negro y retorcido, las palabras duras cargadas de verdades incómodas y sin filtros.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción.

Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, fue inculcado con los ideales de pureza, de superioridad. Todos los demás eran menos que tierra en sus zapatos. Y ni hablar de los impuros. _Sangres sucias_ escupía su padre con un gesto de asco, a ellos habría que exterminarlos sin dudar. Las demás personas asentían hacia Lucius y, haciendo exageradas reverencias, le daban la razón en todo momento.

Lucius siempre le dejó en claro lo que esperaba de él. Tenía que honrar el apellido de la familia a toda costa, por encima de todo. Porque los Malfoy estaban destinados a la gloria y la grandeza, porque los Malfoy eran los dueños del mundo. Una mentira repetida mil veces termina por convertirse en verdad.

— Narcissa, no malacostumbres al niño a esas tonterías, los vas a volver un blandengue— había dicho alguna ocasión, apuntando con la punta de su bastón hacia ellos cuando él era pequeño y su madre lo abrazaba llena de amor. Desde entonces Narcissa dejó de demostrarle cualquier tipo de afecto más allá de las palabras y él entendió que el amor era sinónimo de debilidad.

Su madre, inculcada con los lastres de una educación obsoleta, nunca hizo mucho por dejar ver lo que pensaba o lo que sentía. Si Lucius decía negro, _era negro_. No importaba que ella quisiera blanco. Todo giraba en torno a él.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts llegó con una sola consigna, demostrar que era un Malfoy y que los Malfoy son lo mejor. Falló miserablemente.

—Draco, estoy muy decepcionado— decía Lucius con una indiferente voz mientras su bastón azotaba sobre su blanca piel. —No puedo creer que una inmunda sangre sucia te haya superado en clases — otra tanda de azotes.

—No puedo creer que Potter sea jugador de quidditch y tú no—.

—No puedo creer que no hayas ganado el juego de hoy—.

—No puedo creer que…— Estaba seguro de que, si pudiera verse la espalda, aun podría distinguir claramente el lugar donde los adornos grabados del bastón habían caído incontables veces. Su madre no decía nada, como siempre, pero él estaba seguro de que sus ojos habían enrojecido incontables ocasiones. Sin embargo, eso era nada comparado con lo que vendría después.

La caída de su padre en el ministerio, el regreso del señor tenebroso y la no menos tenebrosa hermana de su madre (definitivamente no podía llamarla tía) eran tan sólo el comienzo. Después todo se torció aún más. El señor tenebroso pavoneándose por la Mansión Malfoy como si fuera dueño del lugar, su iniciación como mortífago y la jodida marca tenebrosa haciendo añicos su brazo izquierdo. Los castigos que Bellatrix disfrutaba de darle bajo el nombre de "entrenamiento" cuando fallaba en algún encargo que le hacían. El horror de todas las cosas innombrables que tuvo que presenciar. El miedo constante de que su madre podría sufrir las consecuencias de sus fallos.

Y él sobreviví ocultando todo lo que sentía bajo capas y capas de oclumancia y la máscara de indiferencia que había ido perfeccionando con el paso del tiempo.

—El señor tenebroso no debe saber que estuve aquí— le decía Narcissa mientras le daba un rápido beso en la frente y salía huyendo de su habitación. Cada vez que terminaba hecho un guiñapo en el suelo después de los castigos de Bellatrix, Narcissa se colaba y lo curaba como podía bajo la atenta mirada de Snape.

Draco siempre creyó que el profesor de pociones estaba enamorado de su madre. Sólo así se explicaba el hecho de todas las artimañas que se veía obligado a hacer para ayudarlos. Desde protegerlo en el castillo llenándolo de privilegios, hasta asesinar a Dumbledore cuando él había bajado su varita llegando a la conclusión de que definitivamente no podría matar al anciano director, ni a él ni a nadie. No fue hasta mucho después que supo las razones de Snape y se dio cuenta de que realmente lo estimaba. Había malinterpretado a una de las pocas personas que habían pensado que él valía algo.

Después de la caída de Voldemort el estaba demasiado roto como para que le importara cualquier cosa. Bueno, en realidad su único temor era el destino de su madre. Cada día que pasaba la veía en peor estado, débil, cansada, con una expresión de permanente preocupación y sin brillo en sus hermosos ojos. Creyó que se volvería loco de dolor cuando la escuchaba gritar en medio de la noche y no podía acercarse a ella para consolarla. Estaban encerrados en celdas diferentes esperando el juicio en dónde sabía que no tendrían oportunidad, escuchando las palabras cargadas de odio que los carceleros les dirigían cada día.

 _Mortífagos. Malditos asesinos. Escorias. Deberían estar muertos. No merecían sobrevivir. No merecen un juicio. No merecen vivir_. Una mentira repetida mil veces termina por convertirse en verdad.

Fue el único momento en que agradeció las enseñanzas de Lucius pues nunca les dio la satisfacción de verlo quebrarse. Su máscara de indiferencia perfectamente colocada dispuesto a aceptar el destino que Wizengamot decidiera para ellos. Sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, sus padres a cada lado; buscando la manera de evitar que Narcissa se humillara suplicando clemencia para él. Maldita legeremancia que le mostraba todo el dolor de su madre.

Y entonces _ella_ pareció.

Hermione sabelotodo Granger, prefecta perfecta, heroína de guerra, la bruja más brillante su generación. _Defendiéndolo a él,_ la escoria que la había humillado año tras año _._ Nunca supo cómo pasó, pero en ese momento descubrió que ella había visto más allá de la máscara; que ella era la única persona que había descubierto todo lo que había dentro de su ser, sus motivos, su falta de opciones, la eterna preocupación por su madre, su dolor. La única que creía firmemente que él también era una víctima de las circunstancias, alguien que merecía ser perdonado.

Y en ese momento fue que lo notó: su corazón latiendo suavemente al compás de su voz.

Tuvo que regresar a terminar sus estudios, el Wizengamot le dejó claro que no era opcional. Su madre había sido llevada a San Mungo en medio de una crisis emocional después de que ambos hubieran sido absueltos debido a la intervención de San Potter y Granger; Weasel no había tenido mucho que decir pero afortunadamente no había dicho nada en contra. Lucius había sido condenado a recibir el beso algunos meses después. Ni siquiera Hermione _defensora de las causas perdidas_ Granger tenía nada bueno que decir sobre él.

Al principio no sabía muy bien como interactuar con ella ahora que sentía claramente como su corazón se aceleraba en cuanto distinguía su presencia. No era como si después de años de humillacíón, hicieran como si nada hubiera pasado y pudieran ser amigos.

La máscara de indiferencia siempre bien puesta mientras ella se acercaba, y le preguntaba cómo se sentía, y le dedicaba una sonrisa al escucharlo decir que estaba bien.

Después, en la soledad de su habitación, Draco recreaba esos encuentros y se repetía a sí mismo que ella sólo trataba de ser amable. Nada más. Sin embargo, su estúpido corazón parecía no querer entrar en razón.

En los pasillos del castillo Draco trataba de pasar desapercibido tanto como fuera posible, se escondía en lo más recóndito de la biblioteca y caminaba rápidamente cuando tenía que salir a sus clases. Pero su pasado no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Sonrisas burlonas, comentarios malintencionados, golpes disfrazados de accidentes y situaciones que iban escalando de intensidad. _Karma_ le dicen. Ya llevaba algunas golpizas cuando ella apareció nuevamente en su rescate.

Lo había defendido, su rostro lleno de ira e indignación cuando vio el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba. Definitivamente Draco no quería que lo viera así, que sintiera más lástima por él. Pero eso pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo a ella y después había ocurrido lo inverosímil. Ella lo había tomado del brazo. _De ese brazo._ En estado de shock se dejó arrastrar hasta llegar a la torre en donde rápidamente lo había curado y había ofrecido el lugar para refugiarse. Hermione ni siquiera había notado que había tocado la marca tenebrosa un par de veces en el proceso. Esa marca que él odiaba tanto pues le recordaba la escoria que era.

A pesar de que se repetía mil veces a sí mismo que él no tenía relevancia alguna en su vida, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Ya no podía alejarse de ella y la luz que parecía llenar hasta el último rincón de su oscuro ser. Se refugiaba en la torre cada vez más seguido, disfrutando cada momento que se encontraba con ella y sintiéndose vacío cuando no coincidían en el lugar. Habían pasado de compartir más allá de lo estrictamente académico y su relación se profundizaba cada día más.

Por eso no podía evitar odiar cada vez más a Weasley. Draco sabía que Hermione tenía una relación con él, aunque era un tema del que ninguno de los dos hablaba no era como si lo escondiera o algo por el estilo.

Lo que realmente lo sorprendía es que, inteligente como era, no se diera cuenta que el tipo no era adecuado para ella. Vaya, no es que él fuera mejor partido que la comadreja, con todo lo que había pasado era bastante claro que su lugar estaba entre la escoria. Pero Weasel simplemente no estaba a la altura de una persona como Hermione. Tal vez incluso Potter era alguien más adecuado para Granger.

Draco se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando esas absurdas tonterías cada vez que veía a Weasel haciéndole una escena a Hermione por cualquier cosa. Y no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se retorcía sólo de imaginar a Granger con Weasley, con Potter o con cualquier otro que no fuera él.

Así había aguantado estoicamente con su máscara bien puesta y los latidos de su corazón enloqueciéndolo cada vez más hasta ese día en donde ella había decidido saltarse la salida a Hogsmeade quedándose con él en la torre, repasando unas pociones para el examen que se acercaba.

—Pero Granger, deberías ir a la salida— le había dicho antes de que el caos se desatara sobre ella, —claramente tienes este examen bajo la manga, éste y todos los que nos hacen falta—. La suave risa de ella como música en sus oídos.

—Gracias por las flores Malfoy, pero estoy preparando unas pociones para ayudar a Ron y Harry con su repaso, ya sabes, les espera la academia de aurores en unas cuantas semanas. Además, sabes que odio las aglomeraciones—. Hablaba mientras consultaba sus libros, hacía anotaciones y removía frascos de ingredientes.

Cierto, el baile de Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Después unos días de vacaciones y luego San Potter y Weasel ingresarían a la academia de aurores y no regresarían nunca más. Draco estaba pensando justamente eso cuando un torbellino pelirrojo de celos y gritos los golpeó a ambos.

Lo único que pudo decir cuando por fin se animó a mirarla y la encontró bañada en lágrimas fue lo más obvio para él.

— No deberías permitir que él te hable así, quizás seas Hermione _jodidamente inteligente_ Granger, pero ahora no parece haber muchas luces ahí— y salió apresuradamente antes de que su corazón lo hiciera cometer alguna estupidez. Desde entonces la había estado evitando.

Habían pasado casi siete días y no, definitivamente no quería verla aún. Por más piruetas que diera su estúpido corazón al pensar en _ella_ , las palabras de Weasel seguían resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y Draco sabía que tenía razón. Él tan sólo era una especie de perro herido que Hermione había rescatado por compasión.

Después de una ajetreada mañana entra clases y deberes, Hermione entró a la torre. Habían transcurrido casi siete días desde _aquel_ día, una semana sin derramar una sola lágrima por haber terminado su relación con "el amor de su vida", una semana sintiéndose libre y feliz, una semana llena de culpa por su falta de dolor, una semana llena de incertidumbre porque se había descubierto más de una vez pensando en Malfoy en lugar de Ron.

Paseó su mirada con la esperanza de verlo y soltó un suspiro de decepción cuando no lo encontró. Después del deplorable espectáculo que Ron y ella habían montado, creyó que él ya no querría volver por ahí. Al parecer no se había equivocado.

Desde entonces lo había estado buscando con la intención de convencerlo para que no dejara de ir a la torre, aún temía por su seguridad si los demás alumnos lo volvían a atacar aunque la verdad es que no verlo le estaba pesando. Ya sabía que él le importaba, pero no había notado hasta qué punto.

Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre y entonces lo vio, el papel arrugado junto a un pequeño ramo con capullos de flor aún cerrados. Frunciendo el ceño trató de recordar, ella ya había visto antes ese papel… ¡La carta con la fecha de sentencia de Lucius Malfoy!

Malfoy se la había mostrado unas semanas atrás, cuando ella lo había encontrado taciturno en el pequeño claro que Draco le había enseñado y que usaban de escondite de cuando en cuando.

—¿Lucius? ¿No lo llamas papá? — le había preguntado en esa ocasión.

—Un padre nunca hubiera dejado que su familia sufriera tanto— había sido la respuesta. A pesar de la voz indiferente y las palabras arrastradas ella inmediatamente había notado el dolor.

Rápidamente consultó el calendario y vio la fecha. ¡Era hoy! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Salió corriendo de la torre y dirigió sus pasos al jardín secreto.

Cuando llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a él, Draco supo inmediatamente que ese día no podría mantener la máscara en su lugar y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, era mi padre— dijo en un susurró ahogado y escondió el rostro entre sus manos con deseperación.

—Draco, aquí estoy— Hermione lo abrazó buscando transmitir un poco de consuelo mientras él se derrumbaba entre sus brazos.

 _Draco…_ ella jamás lo había llamado por su nombre y sin embargo sonaba tan natural en sus labios que se estremeció. Lo acarició tiernamente y al ver que el abrazo empezaba a lograr el efecto deseado, completó el tratamiento con unos besos tímidos en su mejilla.

Lo que Hermione nunca imaginó fue que él la atraería hacia sus brazos, ni que sus labios buscarían los suyos llenos de anhelo y desesperación, dejando salir en un torrente todos los sentimientos que habían estado encerrados en su duro caparazón. Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar un momento en el delicioso roce hasta que la realidad la golpeó tan fuerte que sólo atinó a levantarse mirándolo con ojos de gacela asustada antes de huir del lugar.

Draco se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido y la clara convicción de que todo se había ido a la mierda está vez.

 **Notas a este** **capítulo:**

La canción en esta ocasión es _Mi corazón_ de Paté de Fua.

En un inicio lo tenía pensado como el capítulo final pero conforme fui escribiendo la historia descubrí que queda mejor aquí. La escena del abrazo entre Hermione y Draco es un pequeño guiño-homenaje a uno de mis libros favoritos, me pregunto si alguien sabrá qué libro es.

A pesar de que revisé y revisé el primer capítulo como mil veces, se me fueron algunos _horrores_ que trataré de corregir más adelante. Como dice el dicho: _al mejor cazador se le va la liebre,_ y, siguiendo la analogía, soy una cazadora mediocre. Así que...

Espero que les haya gustado. Un capítulo más y acabamos.


	3. Bailar contigo

Bailar contigo

 _Y tú, mirándome sin hablar.  
Y yo, hablándote sin mirar.  
Y tú, no se lo que estás sintiendo,  
pero yo me estoy muriendo. No aguanto más._

Esa mañana Hermione bajó al gran comedor con la cabeza totalmente en otro lugar, medio mordisqueó una tostada y apenas si tomó algo del jugo de calabaza. La escena que había ocurrido unos días atrás dando vueltas en su mente sin parar no la ayudaba demasiado. Terminó su intento de desayuno cuando Harry llegó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien Mione? — su mirada le decía que lo sabía todo, ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le dio un abrazo mientras le respondía.

—Si Harry, todo bien— un suspiro salió de los labios de Harry como si hubiese esperado encontrarla hecha un mar de lágrimas y estuviera aliviado de no ser así.

—Se que es un poco incómodo, pero podemos hablar… si quieres— aventuró él, aunque algo en su voz decía claramente que no quería llegar a ese punto. Ella río suavemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Harry, estaré bien— le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a sus clases. Ginny llegaba en ese momento y le dio un saludo a lo lejos.

—La veo muy bien, a pesar de todo— le comentó Harry con la preocupación pintada en su rostro después de saludarla con un rápido beso en los labios. Ginny sólo asintió con desgano mientras algo en su interior se revolvía dolorosamente.

Terminadas las clases, Hermione se encaminó al jardín secreto con la intención de buscarlo. Al día siguiente de su último encuentro con Draco ella había intentado ocultarse a toda costa. Incluso había hecho lo impensable faltando a las clases que compartía con él, escondiéndose en lo más recóndito de la biblioteca y en los lugares que sabía que no frecuentaba.

Sin embargo, su legendario valor gryffindor la obligó a volver rápidamente a sus deberes, no sin antes pensar las mil y una maneras en cómo debía tratarlo cuando lo tuviera frente a ella. Llegó a la molesta conclusión de que en esta ocasión Hermione _prefecta perfecta_ Granger no sabía qué hacer, y que sólo lo descubriría hasta tener un encuentro directo con Draco. A la mañana siguiente, echando todas sus cavilaciones en lo más profundo de su mente se encaminó a su rutina diaria, pero algo se salió de la ecuación, _él no estaba por ningún lado._

Así habían transcurrido casi siete doloros días sin saber de él. Era irónico que mientras su ruptura con Ron le había dejado una inmensa paz, la ausencia de Draco se había vuelto una pesada sensación de vacío. En la torre aún estaba el pequeño ramo con capullos a medio florecer, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que él lo había dejado ahí para ella y eso sólo hacía a su cabeza dar vueltas y vueltas al compás de su desconcertado corazón.

Al no encontrarlo nuevamente, regresó hacia el castillo con la idea de llegar a su torre cuando se percató de la presencia de Ron en su camino. Llevaba una caja en las manos y su expresión seria no le daba buena espina.

—Ron— saludo con la voz extrañamente calmada.

—Te traje tus cosas— contestó él con la voz como acero y sin devolver el saludo. —Tíralas, quémalas, ya no importa. Lo único que te pido es que me devuelvas las mías—. Lo miró con sorpresa, atrás de Ron, algo alejada, alcanzó a distinguir la esbelta silueta de Lavender Brown esperando.

—¡Oh, cielos! Una disculpa Ron, no creí que las quisieras de vuelta y he evaporado todo— dijo recomponiéndose rápidamente, con una falsa nota de preocupación en la voz mientras tomaba la caja y la desvanecía con un rápido hechizo. Se alejó rápidamente mientras trataba de entender qué diablos había pasado ahí.

Llego a la torre y no se sorprendió de no ver ahí a Malfoy, pero la pequeña llama que había albergado en su corazón se esfumó con un molesto sentimiento de desilusión. Esperando que no estuviera en problemas, revisó rápidamente las pociones que había preparado para trabajar con Ron y Harry. Sabía que seguramente ya no las ocuparía, al menos no con Ron, menos aún después del incidente de la caja. Pero las costumbres son algo difícil de cambiar, ahí estaba de nuevo la Hermione _sabelotodo_ Granger que siempre sería.

Removiendo los ingredientes miró hacia el sitio que él siempre ocupaba. Malfoy… cada día lo tenía más presente en los pensamientos. Eso la asustaba y la sacaba de su zona de confort. Habían construido una especie de relación cercana en donde ambos se sentían cada vez más cómodos. Intercambiaban todo tipo de experiencias, problemas académicos y soluciones. Al principio sin ir más allá, hacia lo personal, aunque a veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que parecían comprender el uno del otro. A ella le encantaba el hecho de que al fin tenía a alguien que seguía la corriente y velocidad de sus pensamientos, y que incluso a veces la ponía en aprietos sobre algunos temas. Alguien que no esperaba que ella lo supiera todo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Llevaba dos semanas desde que había terminado su relación, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por no sentir pena ni dolor, y ahora le sumaba el hecho de haber descubierto que disfrutaba gratamente la compañía de otro hombre que no era Ron. Que todo lo que siempre había esperado de un primer beso, lo había sentido con…

—¡Mione, por fin te encuentro! — la grave voz de Harry la sacó del lío emocional que se estaba montando. Le dedico una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

—Harry Potter, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita por estos lares? —- le bromeó cuando se instaló junto a ella. Él la miro con cara de circunstancia antes de decidirse a hablar.

—En teoría había quedado de entrenar para el juego con Ron— comenzó deteniéndose un momento al mencionar a Ron para mirar su rostro, evaluando si era seguro continuar con lo que tenía que decir —pero en el camino lo vi discutiendo con Lavender; algo sobre unos anillos y cómo era posible que tú los hubieras evaporado sin más… así que decidí alejarme lo más rápido posible antes de que me vieran— dijo con una sonrisa y una expresión fingida de terror.

—¿Estás bien? Realmente me gustaría que me dijeras lo que está pasando, sólo tengo la versión de Ron—. La mano de Harry atrapó la suya, brindándole el apoyo y la confianza que sólo ellos tenían.

—Así que era por los anillos— dijo Hermione más para sí misma, miró a Harry con todo el cariño que le tenía antes de continuar. —Hace un momento me regresó todas mis cosas en una caja, en realidad ni siquiera la he revisado— dijo señalando una caja atrás de ella —pero me pidió que le regresara las suyas, le dije que las había evaporado, aunque no es cierto. Me sorprendió ver a Lavender ahí pero ahora entiendo todo. Cuando Ron me regaló esos anillos ella siempre me dijo que le encantaban. Supongo que creyó que los podría obtener— comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

Otra mirada sería de parte de él, tratando de descubrir si en realidad todo estaba en orden.

—Harry, estoy bien, te lo aseguro, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— le dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Harry tenía esa misma mirada indescifrable que a veces le dedicaba y que ella aún no sabía cómo interpretar.

—Bueno, basta de cosas tristes. Auror Potter, ¿cómo va con sus estudios para el examen de pociones? — preguntó de repente ella y él murmuro un sincero —sólo Hermione Granger convierte una charla sobre sentimientos en una sesión de estudio— logrando que ambos rieran a carcajada limpia.

Hermione sacó las pociones que había preparado, la actividad era sencilla, ella preguntaba y Harry respondía sobre ingredientes, fórmulas, efectos, todo correctamente para alegría de ambos. La última prueba eran 2 frascos llenos de un líquido al parecer completamente igual.

—Muy bien, Harry, en uno de estos frascos hay Verisaterum y en el otro agua simple, por 500 magi puntos deberás reconocer cuál es la correcta—.

Harry dudo un momento analizando cada frasco antes de apuntar a uno.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? — preguntó ella mientras él afirmaba efusivamente.

—Tan seguro que yo beberé el que elegí y tú el otro—.

—Muy bien— y ambos se bebieron el contenido de los frascos.

—¡Rayos! — murmuró Harry dándose cuenta de su error —he perdido todos mis magi-puntos, ¿verdad? —

La risa de Hermione inundó el lugar mientras entonaba un canto de victoria.

—Ahora deberás admitir que soy la bruja más brillante— preguntó Hermione para hacerlo rabiar pues sabía que en este momento él solo podría contestar con la verdad. Harry asintió una vez —la más inteligente— otro movimiento afirmativo —la más hermosa— siguió jugando Hermione, segura de que él le daría ese honor a Ginny. Sin embargo, la expresión de Harry la desconcertó.

—Nunca lo he negado— soltó él cuando ya no pudo contener el efecto de la poción que lo hacía responder con la verdad. Su rostro enrojeció considerablemente.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella con la confusión inundando sus ojos castaños.

—Que nunca he dudado que seas la más hermosa—- respondió él, incapacitado para ocultar lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—Harry…—

—No Hermione, escúchame bien que nunca me volverás a oírlo decir— continúo él dejándose llevar por los efectos de la poción. —Siempre me has parecido la mujer más maravillosa del mundo; sin embargo, me hice a un lado porque sabía de los sentimientos de Ron, porque creí que tú lo amabas a él, porque pensaba que su destino era estar juntos y porque siempre supe que jamás podría traicionar a mi mejor amigo—. Su voz cada vez más apagada, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de tus sentimientos por él, hay algo que no me estás diciendo— sus brillantes ojos verdes, fijos sobre ella, con la mirada, indescifrable hasta ese momento en que se enteraba de sus sentimientos. —Sin embargo, de lo que si estoy seguro es de que no podrías sentir nada más que cariño por mí— la amargura en su tono la descolocó por completo.

—Harry…— un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, jamás creyó que su mejor amigo, su hermano, viera en ella algo más que a una amiga. Él la abrazo intensamente antes de encaminarse a la salida.

—Por favor, no pienses demasiado en esto y deja que me escape graciosamente antes de que el efecto de la poción termine y me sienta más humillado de lo que ya me siento— un beso suave en la mejilla y se marchó cerrando la puerta, dejándola sola y desbordada de emociones.

Y ahí estaba ahora, dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder dormir de nuevo, sumida en un mar de pensamientos tormentosos. Por un lado, ese intermitente sentimiento de culpa que no la abandonaba desde que había aceptado que se sentía feliz de haber terminado con Ron, aunque después del incidente de ese día se dio cuenta de que la culpa había disminuido considerablemente; la presencia de Lavender Brown al lado de Ron reconfortaba su espíritu de algún modo extraño.

Luego su sesión de estudio en donde se había enterado de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Recordó aquella ocasión en el bosque de Dean, bailando entre en sus brazos, intentando brindarle consuelo mientras la mirada intensa de Harry sobre ella la estremecía. En aquel momento creyó que él diría algo, lo veía venir. Sin embargo nada pasó y ella atesoró el momento como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados junto a su casi hermano. Ahora entendía las miradas que él le dedicaba en algunas ocasiones y el hecho de que Ginny ya no parecía sentirse a gusto con ella cerca de él.

Pero había otra cosa que no la dejaba en paz y que había evitado pensar desde su encuentro con Harry. Porque antes de que él irrumpiera en la torre ella había llegado a una conclusión que la había descolocado por completo. Y ahora que lo sabía tenía que verlo, por Merlín tenía que ver a Draco para saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Y si estaba en lo correcto…

Su mente decidió dejarla descansar algunas horas logrando conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente el colegio entero era un hervidero de alegría y animación. Último día de exámenes, último día de clases, el baile de Navidad era esa noche y luego las ansiadas vacaciones que todos esperaban.

Hermione entró al aula con la cabeza en otro lado, últimamente se estaba volviendo costumbre en ella. Sabía que hasta no aclarar las cosas con cierto rubio su imaginación tendría esa horrible costumbre de dar vueltas y vueltas en torno a él. Como pudo se concentró en el examen y con alegría se dio cuenta que no había nada que no supiera.

 _—Claramente tienes este examen bajo la manga, éste y todos los que nos hacen falta—_ la voz de Draco resonó en su mente y su alegría se desinfló en un instante, recordando uno de los últimos momentos que había pasado a su lado antes de que todo se retorciera.

Esperando a que sus demás compañeros terminaran de resolver las preguntas, repasó en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado, deteniéndose un momento en el pequeño ramo que él le había dejado. El día anterior ya estaba totalmente abierto, y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Siete preciosas flores de un hermoso color rojo adornaban el ramo sobre la mesa, siete días habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos en el claro. Él había dejado ese ramo para ella; y, si sus pensamientos iban por el camino correcto, _cada flor representaba un día que él estaría ausente._ La espera terminaba el día de hoy.

Con un nuevo sentimiento de determinación se levantó de su asiento en cuanto la clase terminó.

—¡Mione! — la voz de Harry la sacó de sus cavilaciones —¿todo bien? — su expresión era de un poco de timidez mezclada con preocupación.

—¿Cómo? — Hermione no podía leer la intención de la pregunta y prefirió no arriesgarse a contestar.

—Que si está todo bien, tienes esa cara de cuando no sabes si te fue bien en los exámenes— señaló su rostro mientras una sonrisa sincera de Harry la animó.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, recuerda, ¡soy Hermione _jodidamente inteligente_ Granger! —

La risa de ambos inundó el aula, Hermione se despidió de Harry resuelta a arreglar el lío que había en su corazón. Al salir se despidió de Ginny que se acercaba ferozmente a Harry; y alcanzó a ver a Ron a lo lejos, con una mueca en el rostro y la figura de Lavender, inseparable, a su lado.

—Por favor, no le des más alas, su autoestima está por los cielos— comentó Ginny en un tono que intentaba ser jocoso pero que falló miserablemente en su cometido.

—¡Oh! ¿Noto que alguien dijo celos? — exclamó Harry traviesamente atrayendo a Ginny a su lado. —Dime, pequeña ¿alguna vez te has sentido atraída por Ron? ¿En algún momento has querido iniciar una relación romántica con tu hermano? — preguntó con un sugerente movimiento de cejas mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Por supuesto que no! — contestó una escandalizada Ginny.

—Pues entonces no hay de qué preocuparse pequeña porque justo así como ves a tu hermano, de ese mismo modo me ve Hermione a mí— y le dio un beso suave a una feliz Ginny que, inmersa en su alivio, no vio la sombra que cruzó por la mirada de Harry, ni notó la omisión que él deliberadamente hizo sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Hermione había corrido al claro después de salir del examen. El frio paisaje nevado le dio la bienvenida mientras ella ajustaba la bufanda y se ocultaba las manos enguantadas bajo la capa. No encontró a Draco y la nieve que caía se sentía tan helada como la angustia que había surgido en su corazón.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, se encaminó a su habitación con una nueva determinación. Todos en el castillo se estaban preparando para el baile y ella decidió hacer lo mismo, aún si no estaba segura de acudir.

Un hermoso vestido de fiesta negro acompañado de sencilla joyería y un peinado no muy elaborado realzaban su figura en el espejo. Una sonriente Ginny se había acercado a ayudarla en el proceso y el resultado era excelente.

En cuanto Ginny se marchó para irse acompañada de Harry, Hermione salió de la sala común pero en lugar de caminar hacia el gran comedor se desvió rumbo a su santuario. En su mente había una sola persona. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que hablar con Draco. Necesitaba verlo. Tanto que la sensación en su corazón estaba empezando a doler.

Sentada sobre su sillón favorito, retorciéndose las manos, la noche había caído y ella se había quitado los molestos tacones ya cuando sintió la puerta abrirse suavemente, el aroma de su loción invadió su nariz y ella se estremeció cuando su voz inundó sus oídos.

—Hermione—.

Un susurro, tan sólo un susurro y Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba mil vuelcos. Se volvió a mirarlo sin saber muy bien que decir. Los ojos grises relampagueando, mirándola intensamente, llenos de sentimientos que a ella le hubiera gustado descifrar. Sintió que pasaban los minutos rápidamente sin que ninguno se atreviera a decir algo más. ¡Por Merlín, si tan sólo pudiera meterse en su cabeza y saber lo que estaba pensando!

Se recordó a sí misma que _, técnicamente_ , podía meterse en su cabeza y quizás, solo quizás, podría averiguarlo; pero seguramente a él no le gustaría eso, además de que, según lo que le había contado, era tan bueno en oclumancia que no dudaría en patear su trasero mental muy lejos antes de que pudiera investigar algo.

—Te estuve buscando— se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan temblorosa y empequeñecida cuando por fin consiguió hablar.

—Discúlpame, realmente me hubiera gustado regresar antes. Tuve varias cosas que atender —.

La fría voz de Draco la sacó un poco de balance y bajó la mirada. Pero entonces el recuerdo de ese día, él entre sus brazos, la intensidad _ese beso,_ la golpeó con fuerza dándole el valor que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Yo necesitaba verte, necesitaba…. Tenemos que hablar, lo que pasó… Ese día, lo que pasó—

¡Demonios! Había tenido tantas cosas que decir, tanto que preguntar, y ahora que por fin lo tenía delante de ella sólo podía balbucear frases incoherentes con la vista en el suelo sin poder hilar los brillantes discursos que había mentalizado hace unas horas.

Y la intensa mirada gris no la ayudaba en el proceso.

Pero ella estaba decidida, tenía que averiguar si lo que había sentido ese día era cierto, necesitaba saberlo casi tanto como necesitaba respirar. Tomando valor se acercó rápidamente antes de que Hermione _prefecta perfecta_ Granger pudiera retomar el control de sus acciones y, ante la sorpresa de Draco, lo besó.

Tras un microsegundo que duró su sorpresa, Draco respondió el beso con todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que no sabía que podían existir. El aire se volvía indispensable pero ninguno parecía querer detenerse hasta que no pudieron continuar.

—Creí que estarías en el baile— comentó él entre suspiros mientras seguía repartiendo besos en todo su rostro, por supuesto que no agregó que creía que estaría en el baile con Ron.

—En este momento, no puedo pensar en alguien más con quien quiera bailar que no seas tú— respondió Hermione acariciando tiernamente su rostro.

Al suave compás del sonido de sus ropas cayendo lentamente, siguieron bailando el resto de la noche.

Hermione siempre creyó que su primer beso sería una explosión de fuegos pirotécnicos sacudiendo todo su sistema. Un momento mágico que llenaría su vida e iluminaría el vacío que se había instalado en su corazón. Sin embargo, se había equivocado de cabo a rabo porque éste no era su primer beso pero todas esas sensaciones que había imaginado la envolvieron intensamente haciéndola estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

 **Notas a este capítulo.**

Pues bien, hemos llegado al final. La canción es _Bailar contigo_ de Monsieur Periné.

Aún estoy pensando si escribir el punto de vista de Ron...

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por acompañarme.


End file.
